


The Tale of the Wind God

by 00HD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Mama Dolorosa, Nightmares, Young Signless, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00HD/pseuds/00HD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Signless wakes up from yet another nightmare. The Dolorosa decides to try and calm him down, she'll tell him the story of the mysterious creature she met when she was first sneaking out of the Brooding Caverns with the young grub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Wind God

**Author's Note:**

> So. Much. Self. Indulgence.

The Dolorosa held her young grub in her arms, trying to rock him to sleep. He had only recently woken from a nightmare, the same one he always had; one of a lethal Game and of eleven friends.  
The Signless was only around two sweeps old, he was short and messy, behaving like any two sweepold. At the moment, he was sobbing into his mother’s arm, blubbering about his latest vision.

“Shhh, darling,” murmured the Dolorosa “hush…”  
The young Signless took several whopping breaths to try and calm himself.

“I-I… I can’t!’ he tried to say, his voice was shaking, “They were all dying! We- we were fighting, and Meenah, she… How could she? She KILLED us!” he cried looking up into his mother’s jade eyes. His pastel red tears rolled down his grey cheeks like rain down a windowsill, temporarily staining his skin with red.

The Dolorosa listened to her son’s babbling, but she couldn’t make heads or tails of it. He sputtered names she didn’t recognize and events that never happened. The Dolorosa worried for The Signless, she was quite certain that most wrigglers did not have such horrid nightmares when they slept in sopor slime. What ever this was, she wished that he could stop having these awful nightmares, they scared her just as much as they did he. They came to him every night, scaring him right out of his ‘coon.

When The Signless paused to breath, she quickly interjected before he could go on, feeling it was best to get him off of the subject of his awful visions.

“Do you want to hear a story?” she asked him. He looked at her with a slightly confused look on his face, “It’s one I’ve never told you,” said the Dolorosa, carrying her wriggler to a chair and sitting down, him on her lap “it took place when I found you!”

The Signless sniffled, wiping his eyes and shifting to find a more comfortable position “Wh-what happened?” he asked shakily.  
She smiled “Well, as I said, I had just found you, and I was sneaking out of the brooding caverns,” said she “when a bright flash of blue mist clouded my vision.”

The Signless’s eyes widened “What was it?”

“Once the blue mist had cleared, before me stood a creature,” she said, “its skin was the colour of sand, and its eyes were of the deepest ocean, hidden behind square glass. It had no horns on its head, and no fangs in its mouth. It bore the symbol of wind, and was adorn in all blue. At the time, I had never seen such a creature, and I thought it was a threat to you and I. I let out my loudest screech, but the creature did not run. It bore my scream like the wind bears leaves during the Leaf Fall Seasons.”

The Signless was completely enraptured by his mother’s tale. He wondered who this mysterious creature had been, and why it had been there.  
“Once I had finished my screech, realizing it would not run, the creature and I shared a single look. It looked upon my face as if it had seen it before. The creature appeared as if it was going to say something, when the blue mist appeared and whisked it away.”

“Did you ever see it again?” asked the Signless in an awed voice.

“No,” said the Dolorosa “but there is a part of me that wished I might someday. I will admit, it was… Strange. The creature was troll shaped, but it was no troll. Like I said, not a single horn on its head,” said the Dolorosa, lightly pinching her wriggler’s nose. He giggled and tried to push her hand away.

“Do you think he was a god?” asked The Signless, fidgeting with the hem of his mother’s sleeve.  
“‘He’?” asked the Dolorosa “why do you think it was a ‘he’?”

The Signless shrugged, “I dunno I just… Know.”  
“And why do you think ‘he’ was a god?” she asked, entertaining his imagination.

“Because! Normal things can’t disappear into blue mist!” said The Signless in an excited voice “I wish I could remember him! I wonder if he can fly! I bet he can! Wouldn’t that be just amazing?” The Signless began to babble again, and the Dolorosa let him. She listened to every word until the Signless’s eyelids began to droop and his words began to slur.

“Oh dear,” said the Dolorosa “it looks like someone need to go to bed.”  
“Wha?” he asked looking up at her, only half awake, “No… I can stay up… longer…”

“Shoosh, darling,” said she “you can tell me what you think about your blue wind god tomorrow. You need sleep.”  
“John…” muttered The Signless as the Dolorosa lowered him back into his recuperacoons.

She blinked “What? John? What on Alternia is that?” she asked. It was such a silly sounding word, she wondered where he had heard it!  
“Tha’s ‘s name,” muttered the Signless yawning and closing his eyes. That night, the Signless dreamt of a strange boy with skin the colour of sand, black hair and ocean-blue eyes in a deep blue hood. He sat, facing the Signless, and though the wriggler couldn’t see himself, he knew that this boy was looking at him.  
He sat with a strange kind of floating keyboard under his fingertips, and saying only two words with a happy expression on his face:

“Hi Karkat!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
